


[Podfic] Scorpio by epistolic

by fire_juggler



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpio by epistolic read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b>The problem is that Bond has learned to trust nobody except for himself. Not even Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scorpio by epistolic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594631) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



> Many thanks to epistolic for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/scorpio.mp3)

## Length:

00:29:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/scorpio-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 28.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/scorpio-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.6 MB 

## Music Credits:

Musical snippets come from Zoë Keating's Album [Into the Trees](http://www.amazon.com/Into-The-Trees-Zoe-Keating/dp/B0052YO4L0/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1376762225&sr=8-1&keywords=zoe+keating). The songs used were Optimist, The Escape Artist, and The Path 
  
---|---


End file.
